Snowstruck's First Halloween
Snowstruck: Holly Bracer Its Halloween! Holly: I know! Bracer: I love Halloween more than anything! Snowstruck: We are gonna get lots of candy! Holly and Bracer: YEAH!!! Snowstruck: Lets make costumes! (scene cuts to snowstrck's igloo) Snowstruck: Im a Cat! Sense im allergic to cats Any way its just a coustume (puts head on and sneezes) OK Probably (sneezes) something else! (scene cuts in parts and services) Snowstruck: How about... A PIRATE Cuz i love Foxy Holly: Or we can be ourselves for Halloween no one will know we are animatronics Snowstruck: That will work for you and bracer, But i definitely need a coustume And you probably know why! Bracer: I know why cuz you have 1 fully metal leg the other leg is half metal and half fur and your back leg is a crutch! Snowstruck: Exactly and i can't go trick or treating looking like this! Holly: hmmmmm. Be an ice cream cone for Halloween Snowstruck: Really, Id rather go with the cat Bracer: But your allergic to cats! We don't want people to think your sick on Halloween! Snowstruck: FINE!!!! (scene cuts to winter palace) Snowstruck: I actully look cute! Ok lets make sure we go the things we need Coustumes well for me you guys look like your in coustumes. Check Candy baskets. Check First aid kits just in case. Check Walkie Talkies. Check Friends Bracer, Holly, and Snowstruck: CHECK LETS GO!! (scene cuts in neighbor hood) Snowstruck: SO THIS IS THE NEIGHBOR HOOD!! I spent all my halloweens at freddys fazbear's Holly: That's sad Snowstruck. LOOK A HOUSE LETS GO (Bracer rings doorbell and lady opens it) The friends: TRICK OR TREAT!!!!!!!!!!! Lady: Oh how sweet you guys look here you go (fills bracer's, holly's, and Snowstruck's buckets) Have a good night!!! Bracer: AMAZING 1O PEICES OF CANDY!!! Holly: Lets go to that house!! (the 3 animatronics run to house) (Snowstruck reads sign) "Gone on vacation help yourself" Snowstruck: Huh I don't see why not (Holly and Snowstruck take 1 piece of candy) Bracer: I wonder what happens if you grab 2 (piuts hand in) AHHHH HELP MY ARM IS GONNNA GET TORN OFF (Holly and Snowstruck screams) Bracer: Im just kidding! Lets go to 1 more house and we will go back (scene cuts to house near a mansion) Holly: Woah we got 5o pieces of candy! Snowstruck: That's a lot! (Holly and snowstruck laugh) Bracer: Umm guys look at this (points to haunted mansion Holly: Lets go in it!! (scene cuts inside mansion) Snowstruck: Woah this is awesome! LOOK A BUTTON (pushes and octopus monster pops out of floor) (holly and Bracer scream) Snowstruck: What? (looks at monster and screams) (holly walks up to snowstruck and elbows her) Snowstruck: IM SORRY Holly: NEXT TIME READ WHAT IT SAYS (monster tentecale grabs snow sturck and swing back and forth) Bracer: That looks like it hurts! Holly: Yeah (monster grabs both of them and swings back and forth) Snowstruck: Its hurting my arm. The fully furry one! Holly: Its hurting my head! Bracer:Its huting my butt (monster pulls the 3 animatronics in the ground) (scene cuts to dark room where its pitch black) Bracer: Now my butt feels better Holly: My head really hurts i think its boken Snowstruck: My arm feels like my robot bone is broken. (octopus turns light on and shows snowstruck holding her arm and crying along with holly rubbing her head) Octopus: My name is Tentacool and you are my prisinors! Holly still rubbing her head: Were sorry we didn't mean to... Tentacool: I DON'T WANNA HEAR IT!! Now i will be right back with the chainsaw to chop you guys up! (snowstruck starts to cry) Snowstruck: THIS IS ALL MY FAULT!!! (puts not hurt hand over face) Bracer: Don't worry i have the first aid kit (digs through pocket) Ummm guys The octopus stole our first aid kit (snowstruck cries more because of pain) Tentacool with chainsaw: Any last words! (snowstruck holds in pain tears and gets up) Snowstruck: Yes LETS FIGHT!! Holly: SNOWSTRUCK FIGHTING?!?!? EVEN WITH A HURT ARM!!! This is not good!! (snowstruck uses hurt arm to smack all 8 tentacle) (tnentacool smacks snowstruck to the gorund breaking her arm more) Holly: NO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! (snowstruck kicks the monster before fainting and tentacool dies) Holly and Bracer: SNOWSTRUCK!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! (bracer grabs first aid kit and holly puts snowstruck's arm in cast! Bracer: what a halloween this turned out to be! Holly: and it was her first one!! (scene cuts to winter palace where snowsturck wakes up) Bracer:You really broke your arm It will heal on its own Probably cuz your a human stuffed in a suit you must still have your furry arm with a human bone! Holly: You really saved us! Snowstruck: What about your head holly and your butt bracer? Holly: My head is fine Bracer: And i found out I DON'T HAVE A BUTT!!! (the 3 animatronics laugh) THE END Category:Stories